I Don't Need Another Hero
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Eles ainda não sabiam, mas o motivo era porque um preenchia o coração do outro de maneiras difíceis de compreender ou de explicar.


**I Don't Need Another Hero**

 **ShiryuForever94**

A foto estava pendurada numa das paredes do único quarto do apartamento pequeno e bem cuidado. Era um bom quarto, com uma grande cama de casal, uma poltrona de leitura, um acesso para a suíte com uma pequena mas confortável banheira e outra abertura para uma também mínima varanda onde uma churrasqueira elétrica e duas cadeiras mobiliavam o espaço agradável.

Saindo do quarto, havia um hall que levava à cozinha moderna e prática e, do outro lado, uma sala de estar funcional com decoração de estilo contemporâneo e acolhedor.

Nada muito impressionante, mas era o suficiente para aqueles dois.

Já haviam passado muito tempo morando nos leões de Voltron e em viagens galácticas. Já haviam lutado por si mesmos, pela humanidade e por uma miríade de outros povos em lugares tão desconhecidos do universo que era difícil até lembrar.

Agora? Podiam descansar, ter uma vida melhor e mais tranquila e, especialmente, estar juntos.

Já fazia bons cinco anos que haviam deixado de lutar contra os Galra e que haviam escolhido a Terra como seu local de moradia definitiva.

Fazia os mesmos cinco anos que se haviam casado numa cerimônia simples, cheia de cor, alegria e amigos.

Porque Shiro e Keith podiam finalmente estar em paz e felizes um nos braços do outro.

Voltando ao quarto, dois homens que já haviam enfrentado duras jornadas apenas dormiam, jogados sem roupas na cama coberta de mantas e com travesseiros de macela para ajudar no sono. Pesadelos eram uma constante, dado o passado de ambos, mas combatiam as dificuldades com muito amor.

Shiro já tivera sua dose de sofrimento e agonia por toda uma vida. Perdera seu braço direito num experimento do povo Galra para torna-lo mais poderoso e tinha agora uma prótese de última geração utilizando tecnologia alteana que retirava para dormir e sempre que achasse que não precisaria dela. Ele também tinha cicatrizes de todo tipo de seus tempos de gladiador espacial para distrair os Galra sendo que a mais marcante era por cima de seu nariz e se estendia por seu rosto. Aquilo nunca incomodara Keith, ao menos...

Talvez porque, ao lado dele, de bruços, deixando à mostra os glúteos bem feitos e as costas fortes, Keith exibia outro tanto de marcas no corpo enquanto podia ter um repouso merecido após lutar pela espada de Marmora para defender todos os povos da galáxia. Já tivera ossos quebrados e também tinha variadas cicatrizes, tal como Shiro, seu grande amor. Uma delas, em seu rosto, fora feita pelo agora marido num capítulo complicado deles dois.

Houve um tempo em que Keith era um adolescente franzino que nem queria entrar para a Patrulha Galáctica.

Houve um tempo em que Shiro era o melhor e mais jovem piloto de toda a história que fazia preleções em escolas em busca de novos talentos.

A vida de ambos correra em conjunto por inúmeros anos antes que, após o término da luta pela defesa do Universo, com alianças entre várias civilizações, eles dois pudessem finalmente pensar em algo além de enfrentar guerras de todos os tipos.

Havia admiração em Keith antes de haver amor. Era muito grato a Shiro por tudo que o mais velho fizera por ele e, devido ao fato de que Shiro já tinha um namorado, de nome Adam, não caberia ao rapaz de sangue galra correndo em suas veias pensar que haveria alguma chance de ser algo mais toda a atenção e carinho que Takashi lhe dedicava.

Havia carinho em Shiro antes de haver amor. Era muito dedicado ao jovenzinho rebelde por reconhecer nele muitas qualidades imprescindíveis para um bom piloto, além de haver se afeiçoado a ele por ser um lutador nato. Apenas que, de início, a diferença de idade entre eles, embora não tão grande, afinal Keith tinha pouco mais de quinze anos quando se conheceram, se manifestava bem mais na maturidade e isso incomodava o piloto do Leão Negro e futuro capitão da Atlas. Shiro já era um homem maduro aos vinte e dois anos de idade, afinal.

No entanto, as coisas foram mudando aos poucos.

Lutaram juntos, sofreram juntos, perderam conta de quantas vezes haviam salvado ou se importado um com o outro.

Havia outro detalhe, percebido por poucos.

Enquanto todo mundo tinha algum interesse amoroso, Keith nunca se manifestava, nem Shiro. Eram sempre eles dois e mais ninguém.

Lance ficara atraído e enciumado por conta de Allura e Lotor.

Hunk e Pidge tinham um aparente caso de estarem se conhecendo, não obstante Hunk ter se interessado bastante pela garota de Balmera.

Shiro, aparentemente, estivera separado de Adam, pois quando um partira para a missão de Kerberos, o outro dissera que não estavam mais juntos.

Keith, aparentemente, não se interessava por ninguém, nem mesmo pela bela Allura ou por tantas outras pessoas que foram aparecendo ao longo de suas jornadas. Acxa? Ele sequer falara com ela direito!

Eles ainda não sabiam, mas o motivo era porque um preenchia o coração do outro de maneiras difíceis de compreender ou de explicar.

Shiro amava Keith.

Keith amava Shiro.

Apenas nunca houvera tempo para entenderem todos os detalhes e poderem olhar profundamente um nos olhos do outro e encontrarem suas almas.

Até que Shiro tentara assassinar Keith e ouvira da boca do mais novo que Keith o amava como irmão que eram.

Estaria tudo bem e resolvido se aquela ideia de irmandade não tivesse ido por terra logo após todos saírem do hospital depois da batalha pela defesa da Terra.

A primeira pessoa que Shiro fora visitar foi Keith.

A primeira pessoa por quem Keith perguntou foi Shiro.

"Filho, será que você não percebeu?" Krolia sorriu assim que o capitão da Atlas saiu de lá.

"Perceber o que?" Keith tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto após Shiro abraça-lo e olhar para ele com carinho.

"Garotos..." Krolia sorriu novamente e olhou para Kolivan. "Você percebeu?"

"Que Shiro está completamente apaixonado pelo seu filho? Sei disso há pelo menos um ano." O heroico Galra respondeu com ar sério.

"Hein?" Keith mudou de cor. Seu coração acelerou e ficou rosado e sem graça.

"Pelo visto é recíproco." Kolivan ousou dar um meio sorriso. Ele era um sujeito estóico, mas tinha profundos sentimentos acerca da libertação do universo e também por... Krolia. Ser o líder da Espada de Marmora não lhe deixara muito tempo para pensar em outra coisa a não ser planos estratégicos, mas talvez...

"Er... Eu não sei. Ele é meu amigo e..."

"Você já é um homem faz tempo, Keith. Se quer saber algo, vá atrás e descubra. Acredito que Shiro não vai fazê-lo. Ele tem toda essa ideia de que você ainda é o garotinho que me contou que era quando ele o recrutou." Krolia era uma boa mãe. Via nos olhos do filho o jeito com que falava de Shiro. "Você o ama, não é?"

Kolivan havia saído discretamente do quarto apenas para agarrar um dos braços de Shiro no corredor, pedir silêncio e fazê-lo ouvir a conversa do lado de fora do quarto.

Keith ficou calado por alguns momentos e mordiscou os lábios. Não gostava de se expor, mas... Era sua mãe.

"Shiro é tudo pra mim, mãe. Ele me ensinou a ser um homem quando todos viam um rebelde idiota. Ele me ensinou a ser um líder quando pensei que eu não daria conta. Ele me inspirou e me salvou em todas as vezes em que precisei de apoio. Sim, mãe, eu o amo. Não sei quando isso virou verdade mas meu coração sente falta dele o tempo inteiro, eu gosto de vê-lo sorrir, gosto de como ele lidera e sinto meu corpo tremer quando ele me abraça." Ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça como se fosse um garotinho.

"Conte a ele." Krolia falou afagando os cabelos dele.

"Ora, mãe, ele tem montes de homens à disposição dele. Eu nem sabia que gostava de homens até..." Pensou por alguns momentos e sorriu. "Até quase perde-lo e esperar com toda dor do mundo que Allura o trouxesse de volta. Ele voltou para nós. Voltou para mim e eu... Não sei dizer nada sobre isso! Não sou bom em me expressar, ora."

"Nenhum homem é o que você é pra mim, Keith..." O olhar de Shiro continha amor, intensidade, respeito. Seu coração pulava no peito. Sua alma estava em paz.

"S-Shiro?" Keith quase desmaiou.

"Vamos tomar alguma coisa, Krolia?" Kolivan piscou um olho e viu a mãe de Keith sair do quarto com ele, ambos dando sorrisos.

Shiro e Keith ficaram se olhando por alguns momentos e Shiro se aproximou, sem conseguiu impedir a si mesmo de abraçar Keith e de procurar a boca dele para um beijo completamente apaixonado. Não sabia e nem queria saber sobre se Keith já tivera alguém. Só queria o filho de Krolia para si.

Keith não conseguia nem pensar. Apenas se entregou ao beijo do seu comandante.

O casamento foi em dois dias. Sim, dois dias, pois eles não tinham mais nenhum tempo a perder.

Todos os amigos estavam lá. Todos sabiam que era amor. Vibraram com o abraço e o beijo apaixonados e desejaram felicidades.

Shiro estava nervoso, bem como Keith. Era a lua de mel de ambos e estavam ansiosos. O mais velho tinha experiência. Keith não tinha nenhuma.

O quarto de uma casa alugada pela Patrulha Galáctica não era grande, nem luxuoso, mas era o ninho de amor deles por pelo menos uma semana.

Demorou um pouco para Keith relaxar.

Um pouco mais de lentidão enquanto Shiro tentava consumar o ato de amor entre gemidos, alguma dor, promessas de que ia melhorar e Keith gemendo algo quando seu agora marido se forçava devagar e com todo carinho do mundo para dentro dele.

"Te amo..." Keith murmurou enquanto tentava não resistir, não sentir dor e nem deixar de ser o homem que já suportara todas as dores do mundo.

"Podemos parar..." Shiro estava preocupado. Sua natureza amorosa e protetora queria que fosse mais fácil. Não era fácil fazer sexo com um homem. Não era fácil amar um homem sendo outro homem, mesmo nos mais profundos recantos de todas as galáxias.

"Não. É apenas diferente, não é complicado, nem é algo que eu não queira. Eu quero tanto você, acho que sempre quis."

Mais beijos apaixonados e foram aos poucos. Shiro não terminou de se enfiar no corpo de Keith, não naquela noite. Ficaram aos beijos, gozaram juntos com masturbação mútua.

Na manhã seguinte, um tanto de sexo oral e mais carinho. Os corpos se procuravam, os corações se encontravam e sabiam que tudo ficaria bem.

Shiro não se importou de ceder seu corpo ao marido e deixou-se ser penetrado por ele, dando e recebendo prazer. Parecia bem mais fácil daquele jeito. Não era uma disputa por dominância, era uma repartição de amor.

Com o tempo, foram aprendendo o jeito um do outro, sexualmente falando, pois suas almas já se reconheciam e fazia bastante tempo.

Agora? Bem...

A foto estava pendurada numa das paredes do único quarto do apartamento pequeno e bem cuidado. Era um bom quarto, com uma grande cama de casal, uma poltrona de leitura, um acesso para a suíte com uma pequena mas confortável banheira e outra abertura para uma também mínima varanda onde uma churrasqueira elétrica e duas cadeiras mobiliavam o espaço agradável... 

* * *

Não tem quase nada em português por aqui... Interessados? Comentem!


End file.
